


Closer

by marthiachan



Series: Steps [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Molly POV, Out of Character, Possessive Sherlock, Sexual Frustration, What if?, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quando si addormenta io lo guardo, lo studio, lo accarezzo delicatamente e lo bacio persino, con la paura di svegliarlo... Quando è cosciente non ho mai il coraggio di prendere l'iniziativa, di osare toccarlo più del necessario. Questo gioco, questo suo bisogno di sperimentare il contatto fisico con me, è una cosa solo sua. Io ne sono solo testimone, ma non ne ho parte attiva. Temo che, se solo osassi proporglielo, scapperebbe via disgustato.<br/>E non posso rovinare tutto. Sherlock sembra essere molto più sereno, persino felice, e credo che potrebbe dipendere tutto da questo."<br/>---- Seguito di "Intimacy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti, rieccomi qui con il seguito di Intimacy.   
> La faccenda comincia a scaldarsi a Baker Street e Sherlock invia segnali contrastanti a Molly.   
> Forse questa shot sarà un po' confusa, come anche i sentimenti dei nostri adorati coinquilini.   
> Spero che vi piaccia.   
> Buona lettura.

Closer   
  
  
Sono ormai tre mesi che va avanti così.   
Ricordo che la prima mattina che mi sono svegliata accanto a lui, l'ho guardato incuriosita, non sapendo bene cosa aspettarmi. Lui mi ha lanciato un mezzo sorriso e si è vestito come sempre, senza dire una parola.   
Alla sera ho pensato che avesse cambiato idea e che ormai il discorso fosse archiviato ma, prima che potessi salire le scale verso la mia stanza, mi ha bloccato. Mi ha preso per mano e mi ha portato nella sua camera. Quando eravamo entrambi a letto e mi ha abbracciato, mi ha sussurrato “Hai promesso”.   
Ho sorriso. Certo, avevo promesso, e non avevo nessuna intenzione di deluderlo, ma ancora non riuscivo a credere che fosse reale.   
Dopo di allora le cose sono andate sempre così, senza la minima esitazione da parte sua.   
Ogni sera, senza dire una parola, senza che io possa in qualche modo commentare, mi prende per mano e mi guida sino alla camera da letto. Mi spoglia con riverenza, come se avesse paura di farmi del male, mi accarezza dolcemente, mi sfiora con le labbra e poi si addormenta abbracciandomi.   
Non dice nulla, non fa mai altro. Non c'è mai stato del sesso fra noi, solo questo, quello che lui chiama  _intimità_.   
E, mentre da una parte tutto ciò soddisfa il mio bisogno d'affetto, dall'altra mi porta a desiderare ancora di più che ci sia dell'altro. Quando si addormenta io lo guardo, lo studio, lo accarezzo delicatamente e lo bacio persino, con la paura di svegliarlo... Quando è cosciente non ho mai il coraggio di prendere l'iniziativa, di osare toccarlo più del necessario. Questo gioco, questo suo bisogno di sperimentare il contatto fisico con me, è una cosa solo sua. Io ne sono solo testimone, ma non ne ho parte attiva. Temo che, se solo osassi proporglielo, scapperebbe via disgustato.   
E non posso rovinare tutto. Sherlock sembra essere molto più sereno, persino felice, e credo che potrebbe dipendere tutto da questo.   
Anche nei periodi in cui non lavora, non è più vittima della noia. Non fa più esperimenti che possono affumicare la casa o radere al suolo l'intero quartiere, non corre avanti e indietro come una molla, non insulta più gli altri come prima. Non sono sicura se il nostro nuovo  _menage_  abbia davvero qualcosa a che fare con questo, ma non voglio correre il rischio di rovinare tutto, anche perché ogni giorno che passa ne sono più convinta.   
 _Ne sto avendo l'ennesima prova in questo momento._    
Negli ultimi mesi, per un insieme di fortunate coincidenze, non ho mai avuto il turno di notte. Stasera, però, non posso evitarlo. Per le prossime tre notti non sarò a casa.   
E Sherlock sembra essere in preda al panico.   
Ha fuso una pentola, una delle mie preferite, solo per uno stupido esperimento. In casa c'è puzza di bruciato e plastica fusa e lui è ancora in pigiama che suona selvaggiamente il violino.   
Credo che a questo punto manchi solo che spari al muro, o almeno questo è quello che mi ha detto John quando l'ho chiamato.   
“Molly, tranquilla, capita. Comunque, per ogni evenienza, gli ho requisito tutti i proiettili.”   
“John, credi davvero che questo possa fermarlo?”   
Pausa imbarazzata.   
“Hai ragione. Forse è meglio se vengo lì...”   
“No, stai tranquillo. Ci penso io.”   
Torno in sala e lo trovo raggomitolato sul divano, sembra davvero in preda a una sorta di crisi d'astinenza. Non posso credere che dipenda dal fatto che io stanotte non ci sarò.   
“Sherlock, io mi sto preparando qualcosa da mangiare... Tu hai fame?” chiedo cercando di rompere il ghiaccio.   
“No.”   
“Sei sicuro? Insomma, non hai mangiato niente tutto il giorno...”   
“No.”   
Vorrei chiedere se con quel NO intende ancora che non ha fame o che non è sicuro, ma lascio perdere. Vado direttamente in cucina e butto i resti del suo esperimento prima di mettere una pentola sul fuoco.   
Lui compare poco dopo. La faccia stralunata e gli occhi gonfi. Non sembra molto in sé.   
“Cosa prepari?” chiede con tono calmo.   
“Solo del riso. Ne vuoi un po'?”   
“Sì, grazie.” risponde sedendosi a tavola.   
Più lo guardo più mi sembra un bambino in punizione. Non posso credere che dipenda da me, è più probabile che dipenda tutto dal fatto che lui odia che la sua routine venga interrotta.   
 _Ecco, è sicuramente questo._    
“Posso venire con te?” chiede mentre mi occupo di versare il riso nei piatti.   
“Intendi al Barth's? Certo, lo sai che puoi. C'è qualcosa che non va?” domando pur temendo di scardinare un vaso di Pandora.   
“Ho bisogno di un lavoro. Anche un caso piccolo, qualunque cosa pur di non passare la notte a cercare di impedire al mio cervello di saltare come una scheggia impazzita.”   
“Sicuro sia solo questo?”   
Lui si volta verso di me, guardandomi con aria inquisitoria. Devo aver osato troppo.   
“Certo che si tratta di questo. Cos'altro dovrebbe essere?”   
“Niente. Non lo so. Volevo solo aiutarti...” balbetto abbassando lo sguardo sul mio piatto e iniziando a mangiare.   
  
Permettere a Sherlock di venire all'obitorio con me, in questo stato, è stata una pessima idea.   
Ha insultato i paramedici di turno. Quando mi hanno portato dei nuovi cadaveri a cui fare le autopsie li ha praticamente accusati di essere, nell'ordine, uno spacciatore e un pedofilo. Ho dovuto implorarli di lasciar correre.   
Durante l'autopsia è stato irritante come non lo era da secoli. Ha criticato ogni mossa che ho fatto, qualche volta anche prima che io la facessi!   
Il limite è stato raggiunto solo cinque minuti fa, quando ha preteso di poter parlare con i parenti di una vittima di un incidente stradale. Non solo gli ha detto che la loro unica figlia era sotto effetto di droghe al momento dello scontro fatale, e che aveva delle malattie veneree perché faceva la prostituta di professione, ha anche aggiunto che il motivo della sua vita sregolata erano sicuramente gli abusi subiti dal padre e nascosti dalla madre...   
Ho dovuto chiamare la sicurezza per evitare che lo picchiassero.   
  
Una volta che le acque si calmano, lo trascino nello stanzino accanto al mio laboratorio. Ci sono delle brandine e spesso il personale si riposa lì durante i turni di notte. Chiudo la porta a chiave e lo guido sulla brandina.   
“Molly, non capisco.”   
“Togliti le scarpe. E anche la giacca.” dico mentre anche io mi libero delle scarpe e del camice.   
“Continuo a non capire.”   
Fallo. E poi sdraiati.”   
Lui sembra voler ribattere ma non lo fa. E, incredibilmente, mi obbedisce. Appena si sdraia, io mi stendo accanto a lui e lo abbraccio.   
“Molly...”   
“Stai zitto, Sherlock. Staremo così per la prossima mezz'ora. Chiudi gli occhi e rilassati. Fai finta che siamo a Baker Street, ok?”   
Lui rimane immobile per qualche minuto, poi sento le sue braccia stringermi a sé. I suoi respiri diventano più profondi, il battito del suo cuore più regolare. Riesco a sentire la sua mano infilarsi sotto il mio maglione, accarezzandomi la schiena.   
A quanto pare avevo ragione. Era questo di cui aveva bisogno. Ormai è come una droga per lui. Mi chiedo solo per quanto gli basterà. Quando comincerà a volere di più.   
 _Che Dio mi perdoni, ma spero capiti presto. Sono terribilmente egoista a desiderarlo?_    
Me lo sto ancora domandando, quando sento che la sua mano arriva al gancio del mio reggiseno e, con un rapido movimento, lo sgancia. Non so se essere più sbalordita per il fatto che sia riuscito a farlo così velocemente, quasi come se fosse un gesto consueto per lui, o per il fatto che quel semplice gesto ci stia inevitabilmente portando a un livello successivo.   
“Sherlock, cosa...” provo a chiedere, ma la sua bocca si posa sulla mia.   
Questa volta non è solo uno sfiorarsi di labbra, un semplice contatto, ma è un bacio.   
 _Un vero bacio._    
Prende possesso della mia bocca con tutto se stesso. Sento la sua lingua accarezzarmi, i suoi denti giocare con me, le sue morbide labbra succhiare le mie...   
Nel frattempo, la sua mano dalla schiena è scivolata sulla mia pancia, e risale lentamente il mio corpo sino ad arrivare al mio seno. Si infila sotto la coppa del reggiseno e si posa a coprire il capezzolo già turgido.   
Mi stringo maggiormente a lui, allacciando le braccia intorno al suo collo e sfiorando i suoi capelli, mentre il mio corpo reagisce istintivamente inarcandosi verso di lui.   
“Molly...” mi sussurra sulle labbra quando si allontana per prendere fiato. “Tu capisci sempre quando ho bisogno di te.”   
Vorrei rispondere, ma lui inizia a baciarmi il collo mentre la sua mano inizia a giocare con il mio seno, e io temo di perdere i sensi.   
Rotola sopra di me e mi solleva il maglione, baciandomi prima la pancia e poi risalendo verso l'alto. Le sue labbra sostituiscono la sua mano e inizia a baciare e succhiare avidamente il mio capezzolo.  _Oddio, ora muoio._    
Non riesco a ragionare, l'unica cosa che riesco a fare è affondare le mani fra i suoi capelli, attirandolo maggiormente a me. Il suo fiato caldo sulla pelle mi fa rabbrividire e riesco a sentire il suo cuore battere velocemente come il mio...   
Sino a che un suono non interrompe tutto. Restiamo immobili per un secondo, come a chiederci se lo abbiamo sentito veramente, poi si ripete.   
Sherlock si tira su, pur non abbandonando la sua posizione sopra di me, e prende il suo cellulare dalla tasca della sua giacca, rispondendo immediatamente.   
“Sherlock Holmes.” risponde con tono piatto, come se tutta la passione che ha dimostrato solo un attimo fa fosse improvvisamente svanita.   
Mi rendo conto di essere ancora sotto di lui, con il maglione tirato su, praticamente mezza nuda e, sentendo improvvisamente freddo e imbarazzo, mi copro.   
“Certo. Va bene. Ci vediamo lì.” aggiunge chiudendo la conversazione. “Lestrade. Sta venendo qui con un cadavere. Ha chiesto il mio aiuto.”   
“Certo, capisco.” annuisco nervosamente.   
Improvvisamente mi sento terribilmente stupida. Non so nemmeno cosa sia successo esattamente. So solo che lui è ancora su di me, fra le mie gambe, che mi studia con attenzione.   
“Molly, credo che una volta tornati a Baker Street dovremo parlare.”   
Deglutisco.  _Dovremo parlare._  Frase universalmente utilizzata quando si deve lasciare qualcuno. Noi non stiamo insieme, ma intende comunque interrompere quello che c'è fra noi, qualunque cosa sia.   
“Sì, beh, ecco...” balbetto nervosamente. “Certo, insomma, lo immagino.”   
“Credo che il nostro rapporto sia destinato a evolversi.”   
 _Evolversi?_  Ok, Sherlock non si esprime come tutti gli altri, ma non mi aspettavo un termine del genere nemmeno da lui. Non è il tipo di parola che si usa in questi casi.   
“In che modo?”   
“Ne parleremo a casa. Dopo che avrò terminato questo caso.” replica alzandosi e rimettendosi le scarpe.   
Io mi tiro su a sedere sulla brandina e cerco di riallacciarmi il reggiseno, ma senza successo.   
“Aspetta, ci penso io.” si offre lui girandosi verso di me e sistemandolo.   
Mi volto all'indietro a guardarlo. Lui è ancora lì, immobile, con le sue grandi mani calde sui miei fianchi.   
“Grazie.”   
Lui fa uno di quei mezzi sorrisi che amo tanto e poi si china su di me e mi bacia sulla nuca.   
Chiudo gli occhi mentre migliaia di piccoli brividi mi invadono. È solo un attimo, lui si alza e si infila la giacca, come se niente fosse successo.   
“Vado ad aspettare Lestrade, ci vediamo in obitorio.” mi saluta facendomi persino l'occhiolino e poi esce dalla stanza.   
  
Il caso per cui Sherlock è stato chiamato riguarda la morte di una ragazza. Mi trovo di fronte al cadavere di una donna giovanissima, con folti e bellissimi capelli rossi e vestita in maniera appariscente. L’hanno appena portata da me e Sherlock sta facendo una delle sue solite analisi deduttive guardando i suoi abiti e la polvere sulle sue scarpe.   
“Dove l'avete trovata?”   
“Stratford.”   
“Ma non abita lì. È una ragazza di classe, elegante e ricca. E questi non sono i suoi vestiti.”   
“No?” chiedo ricevendo in cambio uno sguardo di rimprovero.   
“La gonna è troppo stretta mentre la camicia è troppo larga. Inoltre, è stato saltato un bottone, è stata vestita dopo che era morta.”   
“Come fai a dire che è ricca?” chiede Lestrade per niente sorpreso.   
“Guarda le sue mani. Non ha mai lavorato un giorno in vita sua. Manicure. E i capelli. È stata da un parrucchiere proprio oggi. Se escludi i vestiti, tutto di lei grida soldi.”   
Si avvicina al collo della ragazza e lo osserva con la sua lente d'ingrandimento portatile.   
“Molly, puoi dirmi cosa ne pensi del collo?” mi chiede all'improvviso.   
Mi avvicino e controllo.   
“È spezzato. È come se fosse stata impiccata, ma in quel caso avrebbe un'evidente ematoma nel collo.”  
“No, ma ha dei segni di sfregamento con qualcosa di liscio e resistente. Presumo un tessuto. Molly, ho bisogno che verifichi la presenza di fibre sulla pelle. Inoltre, ho bisogno di sapere se ha avuto rapporti sessuali.”   
“Tu credi che sia rilevante?”  
“Era nuda quando è morta, ecco perché hanno dovuto rivestirla in fretta e furia con quello che hanno trovato. Ma qui il vero mistero è un altro.”  
“Quale?” chiede Greg incuriosito.   
“Tu, Ispettore. Questo caso non ha niente di particolarmente intricato. Penso che persino Anderson, con un poco di impegno, potrebbe arrivarci. Quindi, dimmi, perché mi hai chiamato?”   
“Questa ragazza si chiama Laetitia Cavendish, ed è la figlia di Lord Cavendish, Ministro degli Esteri e probabile futuro Primo Ministro.”   
“E tu non vuoi rischiare di fare brutta figura.”   
“Voglio sfruttare tutte le carte in mio possesso.”   
“C'entra qualcosa Mycroft?”   
“No, non che io sappia.”   
“Va bene, allora, mi occuperò del caso, ma consideralo un favore.”   
Lestrade annuisce e sospira.   
“Ora, andiamo a vedere la sua casa.” conclude Sherlock uscendo dall'obitorio seguito dall'Ispettore.   
  
Quando torna, poche ore dopo, è accompagnato da John.   
“Cosa sai dirmi, Molly Hooper?” domanda entrando come una furia e facendomi sussultare.   
“Causa della morte strangolamento, come avevamo già notato. Sulla pelle del collo ho prelevato alcune fibre di tessuto. Ha sicuramente avuto rapporti sessuali nelle ultime dodici ore prima della morte, ma non ci sono campioni di sperma, hanno usato un preservativo. Tuttavia, sono stati piuttosto violenti, potrebbe essere stupro. E, dato che in questi casi non si può mai sapere, ho fatto anche un tampone orale e, beh, lì c'era.”   
“Bene. Voglio dire, che altro?”   
“Sembra che abbia subito violenze, e non solo oggi.” aggiungo scoprendo il corpo della ragazza che presenta diversi tipi di cicatrici.   
“Interessante. Dimmi, John, cosa pensi di queste cicatrici?”   
“Alcune sono molto vecchie, direi anche di anni, altre più recenti, qualche settimana, e poi ovviamente quelle di oggi. Sembrano essere causate da un qualche tipo di corda, ma il segno non è abbastanza profondo.”   
“E che altro?”   
“Nient'altro.”   
“Ah, davvero? E tu, Molly? Hai notato altro?”   
Abbasso nuovamente lo sguardo sul cadavere. I segni sono sul busto e sui fianchi. Nulla nelle braccia e nelle gambe.   
“La posizione, forse.” azzardo ma temendo di aver detto una sciocchezza.   
“Esatto!” esclama alzando la voce e facendomi spaventare. “Sono tutte in punti che restano nascosti dai vestiti. E se aggiungi questo al fatto che a quanto pare sono stati causati da un tessuto, apparentemente molto delicato, forse seta, io direi che erano consensuali. E che la cara ragazza si dilettava in rapporti sadomaso, forse  _bondage_  o qualcosa del genere...”   
Io sussulto per la sorpresa. Mi volto a guardare John e anche lui è a bocca aperta.   
Da quando Sherlock parla con tale disinvoltura di sadomaso e  _bondage_? E ne parla come se fosse quasi un esperto...   
“Sherlock, ma...” prova a chiedere John, perplesso quanto me.   
“John, non cominciare. Molly, hai trovato qualcos'altro?”   
“Oh, sì, certo. Ho trovato un pelo che non appartiene alla vittima. Lei era rossa e questo pelo è scuro.”   
“Bene, porta tutte le prove in laboratorio appena finisci qua, noi ti aspettiamo lì.”   
E, così dicendo, sparisce nuovamente seguito da un confuso John.   
  
Mi avvicino alla porta del laboratorio e comincio a sentire le loro voci.   
“John, aiutami a capire. Perché la gente è così attratta da queste stupide e pericolose pratiche sessuali?”   
Mi fermo accanto alla porta che, casualmente, è rimasta accostata. Riesco quindi a sentire benissimo le loro parole. Sentire Sherlock che parla di sesso mi incuriosisce più di quanto dovrebbe.   
 _Più di quanto possa ammettere_.   
 _E lo trovo anche piuttosto eccitante..._    
“Ognuno si diverte come crede...”   
“Lo chiami divertimento? Quanti anni aveva quella ragazza?”   
“Diciannove.”  
“Esatto! Come una diciannovenne può trovare divertente farsi fare del male a quel modo? E, come hai brillantemente notato, alcune cicatrici erano di anni fa, quindi tutto questo è iniziato quando era molto giovane. Perché? Tu sei un dottore, puoi spiegarmelo?”  
“Non so. Le perversioni e il feticismo non sono il mio campo.”   
“Ma credi ci sia un motivo scientifico?   
“Adrenalina. C'è chi la trova un perfetto afrodisiaco. E la si può ottenere facendosi bendare e frustare o inseguendo i criminali...”   
“E immagino che questa tua ultima affermazione sia del tutto casuale...” sento Sherlock replicare con tono sarcastico.   
“Volevo solo farti capire cosa intendevo. Tu non riusciresti a vivere senza il tuo lavoro, ma le persone comuni non hanno le stesse occasioni di provare eccitazione, quindi possono cadere in questi giochi, pericolosi ma eccitanti.”   
“Stupido e illogico.”   
“Non posso darti torto. Personalmente sono all'antica, preferisco ancora farlo alla vecchia maniera.”   
Momento di silenzio. Eccessivamente lungo, Sherlock deve aver perso interesse alla conversazione.   
Forse ora è il caso che entri nel laboratorio.   
“Sherlock... Tu sai di cosa si tratta, vero?” aggiunge John, bloccandomi sul posto.   
“Il sadomasochismo? Certo, ho letto al riguardo.”   
“No, intendo... Il sesso.”   
Nuova pausa. Questa volta sembra essere carica di tensione.   
“Ovviamente so di cosa si tratta, John. Questa domanda è davvero stupida.”   
“Non intendo solo perché lo hai letto su un qualche libro o su internet. Tu sai  _davvero_  di cosa si tratta?”   
“John, non vedo il motivo di parlare di questo genere di cose.”   
“Ho solo pensato che magari tu non ne avessi mai avuto l'occasione, quindi ti ho fatto una domanda diretta... O quasi.”   
“Come domanda diretta era pessima. E comunque, se vorrò parlarne te lo farò sapere.”   
“Non ne hai parlato neanche con Molly?”   
 _Oh, cavolo._  Smetto di respirare per un secondo.   
“Cosa te lo fa pensare?”   
“So che voi  _parlate_.”   
“Quindi lei ti ha rivelato le nostre conversazioni?”   
“No, certo che no. Mi ha solo detto che ogni tanto capita. Quindi ho pensato che forse con lei potevi esserti confidato in merito a questo genere di cose.”   
“Le mie conversazioni con Molly sono una questione privata tra me e lei, così come le nostre sono una questione privata tra me e te.  _Non sei d'accordo,_ _Molly?”_  conclude urlando verso la porta, sorprendendomi e facendomi sentire in terribile imbarazzo.   
Faccio qualche passo entrando nella stanza. Entrambi i due uomini mi guardano. Sherlock con aria severa, John, invece, sembra essere divertito.   
“Ehm... Ecco, io...” balbetto sentendomi terribilmente stupida.   
“Hai quei campioni, Molly?”   
“Sì, certo.” confermo arrossendo e posandoli accanto a lui.   
“Bene, tu occupati delle fibre di tessuto, io penserò al DNA.”   
  
Dopo altre due ore di analisi, finalmente abbiamo un risultato. Le fibre, come sospettava Sherlock, sono seta. E in merito al DNA, sta già scansionando gli archivi di Scotland Yard alla ricerca di una corrispondenza. Il mio turno è finito da tempo ma non posso andarmene sino a che Sherlock non avrà finito. Potrebbe avere ancora bisogno di me. Questo però non mi impedisce di poggiare la testa sul tavolo e chiudere gli occhi per qualche minuto, così come ha fatto John.   
“Eccellente!” mi sveglia di soprassalto la sua voce dal tono stranamente entusiasta.   
Mi guardo intorno ed eccolo che saltella davanti al computer. Sembra felice. Anche John si è risvegliato dal suo sonno e lo guarda confuso.   
“Christine Lee e John Oliver. Ex pornostar, con la fedina penale sporca per prostituzione, sfruttamento e pedopornografia.”   
“Non capisco.” mormoro ancora con gli occhi appannati per il sonno.   
“Girano film porno sadomaso con sciocche ragazzine. Il DNA appartiene a loro. Anche se non mi è ancora chiaro perché Laetitia Cavendish avrebbe dovuto prestarsi a questo genere di cose, visto che era ricca.”   
“Sherlock, te l'ho spiegato, non funziona sempre tutto in base ai soldi.” commenta John sbadigliando.   
“Chiamo Lestrade e andiamo a prenderli.” replica lui scappando fuori dalla porta come una furia, mentre il suo migliore amico lo segue stancamente.   
Rimasta sola, scuoto la testa e guardo l'orologio. Le nove del mattino. Se torno subito a casa riesco a dormire un po'. Mi stiracchio un po', come fanno i gatti, e sento la mia schiena scricchiolare, il che mi porta a emettere un gemito di sincero piacere. Quando mi alzo e mi volto, però, rimango pietrificata. Sherlock è sulla porta che mi osserva.   
 _Quando diavolo è tornato indietro? E perché?_    
“Ho dimenticato i guanti.” si giustifica facendo qualche passo nella stanza per andare a recuperarli e poi si ferma proprio di fronte a me.   
“Non dovresti origliare, Molly, nessuno te lo ha mai detto?”   
Deglutisco, ricordando quando sono stata beccata in flagrante, solo poche ore fa.   
“Sì, ecco, è stato un caso... E non volevo interrompervi.”   
“E non dovresti neanche stirarti e fare quei rumori, non è molto elegante.”   
“Pensavo di essere sola.”   
Prima di poter dire qualsiasi altra cosa, lui mi spinge contro un muro premendosi contro di me e mi bacia. La sua bocca mi divora. E io devo aggrapparmi a lui perché non riesco più a sentire le gambe. Né qualsiasi altra parte del mio corpo. L'unica cosa che percepisco è il mio sangue che va a fuoco, ma non ho la facoltà di muovermi. Sono come ipnotizzata. Purtroppo, però, dura tutto troppo poco.   
“Ora vai a casa. Ti raggiungo appena concludo questo caso. E parleremo.” mi sussurra contro il viso staccandosi da me.   
Annuisco, non ho abbastanza fiato per parlare. Lui mi fa un mezzo sorriso che credo possa far implodere i miei organi interni e poi sparisce. Devo sorreggermi al muro per non finire lunga distesa per terra.   
  
  
Appena entrata in casa quasi mi scontro con Mrs. Hudson.   
“Oh, buongiorno cara. Tutto bene?”   
“Buongiorno, Mrs. Hudson. Sì, tutto bene, sono solo stanca. Sa, il turno di notte...”   
“Certo. Vuoi che ti prepari qualcosa? Una camomilla magari, così riposerai meglio.”   
“No, non sarà necessario. Sono così stanca che crollerò all'istante.” replico salendo le scale ed entro in sala.   
Mi tolgo il giaccone e poi mi blocco al centro della stanza.   
 _Dove si suppone che io debba dormire?_    
Non dormo nella mia stanza da mesi, ma non ho neanche mai dormito in quella di Sherlock da sola. Forse dovrei farlo, insomma, ormai è come se fosse anche la mia stanza. D'altra parte, lui potrebbe considerarla un'invasione della sua privacy. Ha anche detto che dobbiamo parlare, magari intende dirmi che dobbiamo ripristinare le distanze fra noi. Però quel bacio...   
 _Oh, cielo, proprio non lo so._  Alla fine, stufa di questa indecisione, prendo una coperta e mi sdraio sul divano, addormentandomi all'istante.   
A svegliarmi è un gran fracasso proveniente dal piano di sotto. Le voci concitate di Sherlock, John e Mrs. Hudson mi spaventano e mi tiro su a sedere sul divano con una terribile tachicardia.   
Qualche secondo dopo, Sherlock entra nell'appartamento sorretto da John. Solo sforzandomi di mettere a fuoco mi rendo conto che ha piede ingessato.   
“Ma cosa...?” esclamo alzandomi dal divano per lasciare posto al povero infermo brontolante.   
“John, potresti farmi più male solo se mi saltassi direttamente sul piede.”   
“Scusa, Sherlock, ma non è facile trasportarti e poi tu non collabori affatto.”  
“Oh, caro, ma come è successo? Vuoi che ti faccia una bella tazza di tea?” domanda Mrs. Hudson la quale, da buona inglese, ritiene che il tea o un qualsiasi infuso caldo siano la cura per ogni malanno.   
“Niente di grave. Il caso era concluso, stavo inseguendo quei due e sono inciampato in un maledetto cavo.”   
“ _Inciampato?”_    
“Sì, beh, Sherlock non aveva considerato che quello era il loro minuscolo e amatoriale studio di registrazione e che c'erano dei cavi in giro. Sai, le videocamere, eccetera. Lui è inciampato su un cavo e ha fatto un volo giù per le scale.” spiega John cercando di mantenere un tono professionale ma sembra trattenersi a mala pena dal ridere.   
“Oh, ma allora sei fortunato. Potevi ammazzarti!” esclamo sentendo una fitta allo stomaco alla sola idea.   
“Ti prego, Molly, non ti ci mettere anche tu. Erano appena quattro scalini. È stato solo un maledetto imprevisto. Ora dovrò tenere questo schifoso gesso per un mese. Non potrò lavorare, non potrò uscire e non potrò nemmeno suonare il violino visto che non riesco a stare in piedi!” si lamenta Sherlock decisamente irritato.   
Sospiro guardando John e Mrs. Hudson e loro sembrano capire al volo ricambiando con uno sguardo comprensivo. Se Sherlock normalmente è insopportabile, averlo bloccato a casa infortunato sarà un vero inferno.   
“Non fate quelle facce. Non crediate che non sappia cosa state pensando.” ci rimprovera subito lui con sufficienza. “Perché lo sappiate, l'idea di stare a stretto contatto con voi per un mese non mi emoziona affatto.”   
“Non essere sciocco. Faremo i turni per darti una mano e per cercare di non farti annoiare troppo.” commenta John con un sorriso.   
“Oh, e questo dovrebbe consolarmi?” replica lui con disgusto. “Andatevene, lasciatemi in pace.”   
“Ok, come vuoi.” acconsente John alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Molly, se hai bisogno per qualsiasi cosa chiamami pure.”   
Annuisco mentre Mrs. Hudson mi stringe in un abbraccio affettuoso.   
“Smettetela di comportarvi come se la vittima fosse Molly, quello bloccato qui sono io!”   
Tutti e tre alziamo gli occhi al cielo. È proprio egocentrico come un bambino viziato.   
John e Mrs. Hudson vanno via e restiamo soli. Non bisogna essere un sensitivo per capire che è infuriato. Emana una tensione che potrebbe competere con le radiazioni d'uranio.   
Faccio finta di nulla e decido di farmi davvero un tea. Dopotutto, Mrs. Hudson non ha tutti i torti, mi farà stare meglio. Mi allontano in cucina e accendo il bollitore.   
“Molly?” mi chiama subito dopo.   
“Vuoi anche tu del tea?” rispondo a distanza.   
“Stavi dormendo nel divano?”   
“Sì, ero stanca ma volevo aspettarti.”   
“Sei davvero sciocca. Questo divano non è adatto a dormire, è troppo scomodo. Ti verrà il mal di schiena. Avresti dovuto andare in camera da letto. Ti avrei raggiunto.”   
Il suo tono stavolta non è irritato o petulante. È stranamente gentile. Potrei dire quasi premuroso.   
Decido che è arrivato il momento di affrontarlo ed esco dalla cucina.   
“In realtà, non sapevo bene se potevo. Ho pensato che avresti potuto non essere d'accordo. È la tua stanza, non la mia.”   
“Dormiamo nello stesso letto da tre mesi e ancora ti poni questi problemi?”   
“È vero ma non mi hai mai detto se ci sono delle regole da rispettare... E io non volevo correre il rischio di infrangerle.”   
Lui non replica ma mi fissa con i suoi profondi occhi glaciali come se mi stesse studiando, poi si morde il labbro, come se fosse in difficoltà.   
“Vuoi o no quella tazza di tea?” chiedo infine cercando di evitare ulteriore imbarazzo.   
Lui annuisce e io torno in cucina.   
Quando, qualche minuto dopo, rientro in sala con le tazze su un vassoio, lui è scomparso. Sono così sorpresa che rischio di farle cadere a terra.   
“Sherlock?” lo chiamo confusa.   
“Sono qui.” mi risponde la sua voce dalla stanza da letto.   
Non posso crederci! Ha saltellato sino alla sua camera? Con il rischio di cadere e rompersi l'osso del collo? E io non mi sono accorta di nulla?   
Lo raggiungo e lo trovo sdraiato sul letto, con il piede ingessato sistemato su un cuscino. Ha ancora il fiato piuttosto accelerato, non in maniera eccessiva, ma io lo conosco e so che normalmente il suo respiro è praticamente impercettibile.   
“Quel tea è per me?” chiede come se niente fosse successo.   
“Avresti dovuto chiamarmi. Ti avrei aiutato a raggiungere questa stanza. Hai rischiato di cadere nuovamente e peggiorare la situazione o addirittura di ammazzarti.” ho replicato adirata.   
“Ti prego smettila, Molly. Non sei mia madre.”   
“No, infatti. Sono certa che Mrs. Holmes ti avrebbe sculacciato per una cosa del genere, io mi limito a sgridarti.” commento ricordando l'unica volta che ho incrociato per puro caso sua madre.   
È stato circa un mese fa e rientrando a casa ho trovato una signora anziana seduta nella poltrona di Sherlock, il figlio maggiore seduto davanti a lei e il mio coinquilino che camminava avanti e indietro per la sala con aria nervosa. Non appena ho messo piede nella stanza tutti e tre mi hanno guardato con aria incuriosita. In realtà, mi sentivo praticamente sotto i raggi x. Qualche secondo dopo, Mrs. Holmes e Mycroft si sono congedati con un rapido saluto.  
È stato non appena sono usciti che Sherlock mi ha intimato di non parlare mai di sua madre.   
“Pensavo avessi chiarito che non voglio sentir nominare mia madre.”   
“Sei stato tu a farlo per primo.”   
Lui non aggiunge altro mentre gli poso la sua tazza sul comodino e mi volto per andarmene, ma la sua mano mi afferra il polso, bloccandomi sul posto.   
“Non vuoi sapere come ho risolto il caso?”   
“Le prove del DNA, suppongo.”   
Lui alza un sopracciglio, guardandomi infastidito. Come se lo stessi insultando.   
“Certo, è stato tutto banalmente risolto con un confronto del DNA, quindi il mio contributo all'indagine è stato inutile, giusto?” commenta con sarcasmo e chiaramente offeso.   
“Non volevo dire questo.”   
“Lascia stare, Molly. Non ho voglia di parlarne, comunque. Mi chiuderò nel mio Mind Palace.”   
“Ma...”   
“Puoi andare ora.”   
 _Stupido ragazzino viziato! Se non passo tutto il tempo ad adularlo si offende._    
Sospiro e poggio la mia tazza accanto alla sua e poi mi siedo sul letto di fianco a lui.   
“Vorrei davvero sapere come hai fatto.” lo imploro con il tono più gentile che possiedo.   
Riapre i suoi meravigliosi occhi e mi studia. Non posso fare a meno di pensare che mi sembra triste.   
“Non ho bisogno della tua compassione.”   
“Non lo è. Sono curiosa.”   
“D'accordo.” acconsente facendo un profondo respiro. “Sapevo la loro identità ma non dove trovarli. Ma a casa di Laetitia Cavendish avevo trovato qualche indizio. Le ricevute dei taxi e di una farmacia in cui aveva acquistato i preservativi in una strada di Stratford. Come ricorderai i suoi vestiti erano impolverati, quindi ho cercato in quella zona le strade non asfaltate. Ho fatto un controllo incrociato con le proprietà dei due ex-pornostar ed è saltato fuori un vecchio cottage cadente. Li abbiamo trovati lì mentre cercavano di convincere una nuova ragazza di appena quindici anni a diventare la loro nuova star. Inoltre, ho anche scoperto che avevano anche iniziato a ricattare Lord Cavendish per non diffondere i video della figlia... Due personaggi davvero squallidi.”   
“Hai ragione. Sono contenta che tu li abbia fermati.”   
“Non mentirò, è stato un caso davvero banale, ma è sempre meglio dell'inattività.”   
“Lo hai concluso molto velocemente.”   
“Sì, non aveva senso fare diversamente.”   
Rimango a fissarlo in attesa. Ha detto che avremo parlato quando avrebbe risolto il caso, quindi ora dovrebbe essere il momento, ma lui non sembra voler iniziare e io non sono sicura di voler ascoltare quello che ha da dirmi. D'altra parte, però, l'incertezza è infinitamente peggio.   
“Hai detto che dobbiamo parlare.”commento facendo un sospiro per trovare coraggio.   
“Sì, l'ho detto.”   
“Di che si tratta?” aggiungo quando vedo che lui non sembra decidersi. “Hai parlato di  _evoluzione_...”   
“Il nostro rapporto non può continuare così.”   
“Capisco. Quindi preferisci che manteniamo le distanze?” chiedo sentendo un macigno schiacciarmi il petto.   
“No, ovviamente. Ho parlato di  _evoluzione_  non di  _involuzione_.”   
“Ma allora...”   
Lui mi afferra una mano e la porta al suo viso, facendo in modo che io possa accarezzargli la guancia. Deglutisco, emozionata e confusa.   
“Voglio che tu mi tocchi, così come faccio io con te.”   
“Perché?”   
“Perché non mi basta più. Voglio sperimentare il contatto su di me.”   
“E quale sarebbe il fine di questo contatto?”   
“Non il sesso, se è quello a cui stai pensando.”   
“No, io... Non pensavo a quello. Voglio solo capire.” mi giustifico arrossendo.   
“Il fine è sempre l'intimità. In questi mesi ho sperimentato cosa significa esplorare il tuo corpo, ora voglio sapere cosa si prova a ruoli invertiti.”   
Non so cosa rispondere. Avere la libertà di toccarlo come lui tocca me... Solo l'idea mi fa accelerare i battiti.   
“Ti ho osservata.” continua lui poco dopo. “Tu ti abbandoni completamente ogni volta che ti tocco. Questo significa che ti fidi di me, ciecamente. Io non ho mai provato un simile abbandono, anche se mi fido di te. Sono giunto alla conclusione che dipende dal fatto che non ti ho mai permesso di toccarmi. Quelle rare volte che è capitato era in maniera casuale, ma è stato molto piacevole. Voglio sperimentarlo ancora, in maniera più completa. Quindi, Molly Hooper, vorresti toccarmi? Ti prego.”   
Sto boccheggiando. Non so se riesco gestire tutto questo. Prima che possa dire una parola, lui mi prende per mano e mi attira a sé, facendomi sdraiare accanto a lui, poi guida la mia stessa mano verso la sua camicia, incoraggiandomi. Prendo fiato cercando di attingere alle mie riserve di coraggio e poi inizio a far saltare i bottoni, uno per uno.   
Sherlock sospira, socchiudendo gli occhi, e gettando la testa all'indietro. Il suo collo è teso di fronte ai miei occhi ed è uno spettacolo meraviglioso. Mentre continuo a sbottonare la sua camicia, con l'altra mano accarezzo il suo collo, le sue spalle. Vedo il suo petto alzarsi più velocemente, la sua schiena si inarca leggermente, le sue dita si stringono arpionando le lenzuola.   
Quando il suo petto è completamente scoperto, mi avvicino lentamente a lui e sfioro la sua pelle con le mie labbra, sentendolo rabbrividire. Continuo ad accarezzarlo con le mani e le labbra e lui comincia ad emettere dei gemiti.   
 _Oddio, non posso crederci._  Non l'ho mai visto così. È come la rivelazione di un prezioso tabù. E riesco a sentire le urla di incitamento dei miei ormoni implorarmi di proseguire.   
Mi metto a cavallo dei suoi fianchi e mi chino su di lui, baciando il suo collo, accarezzando le sue braccia e il suo petto. Riesco a sentire la sua eccitazione crescere e mi sembra di impazzire. Raggiungo il suo viso, le sue labbra, e inizio a mordicchiarle e succhiarle, mentre esploro la sua bocca con la lingua. Le sue mani risalgono le mie gambe, sino a fermarsi all'altezza dei fianchi, conficcando le sue dita nella mia pelle.   
Circondo il suo viso con le mani baciandolo con sempre più passione. Non credo di averlo mai desiderato così tanto. In un momento di lucidità, però, ricordo quello che lui mi ha detto poco fa.   
 _Il fine non è il sesso_. Non ci sarà mai altro dopo.   
Mi fermo immediatamente e mi allontano da lui, sedendomi all'altro capo del letto.   
“Molly...?” mi chiama mentre cerca anche lui di recuperare il fiato.   
“Non posso, Sherlock. Mi dispiace, non posso.”   
“Non capisco.”   
“Tutto questo è troppo per me. Non riesco a gestirlo. Non riesco a controllarmi. Non riuscirei a fermarmi e non è questo che vuoi.”   
“Non hai problemi quando sono io a toccare te.”   
“Perché sei tu a mantenere il controllo. Tu sai quando fermarti... Io no. Mi dispiace.”   
Rimane in silenzio e sono costretta ad alzare il viso per guardarlo e capire cosa sta pensando. Mi sta osservando accigliato. Mi sembra quasi di riuscire a percepire il suo geniale cervello alla ricerca di una soluzione.   
“Va bene, Molly. Se per te è troppo complicato potremo continuare così. Sono in grado di sopportarlo. Se dovessi cambiare idea ti prego solo di informarmi.”   
“Certo, e ti prego di ricordarlo anche tu.”   
“Ricordare, cosa?”   
“Che se cambi idea vorrei saperlo.”   
“In merito al sesso?”   
Annuisco, troppo turbata per riuscire a parlare.   
“Saresti la prima a saperlo, Molly Hooper.” conferma lui con un mezzo sorriso che mi fa capire che la discussione è conclusa e che non c'è nessun rancore. “Ora vieni qui. Devi dormire qualche ora per poter essere lucida durante il tuo turno di stanotte.”   
Senza ribattere, mi avvicino a lui e lascio che mi abbracci, accoccolandomi sul suo petto. Chiudo gli occhi concentrandomi sul battito regolare del suo cuore e mi addormento.   
  
Mi sveglio dopo poche ore. Lui dorme ancora e mi stringe a sé. Oh, Sherlock, perché con te deve essere sempre tutto così... Strano? Ingestibile? Complicato? Non trovo nemmeno la parola adatta.   
D'altra parte io lo amo proprio perché non è come gli altri. E non posso certo negare che avere una relazione atipica e platonica con lui è sempre meglio di quando nemmeno mi vedeva. Vorrei solo dimostrargli quanto lo amo con tutta me stessa, se solo me lo permettesse.   
Mi alzo cercando di non svegliarlo e vado a fare una doccia. Quando torno in camera lui dorme ancora. Mi vesto continuando a tenere lo sguardo su di lui. È bello vederlo così indifeso. È così diverso da come è da sveglio, sempre all'erta. Nel sonno è più arrendevole e più incline ad assecondare i bisogni fisici del suo corpo. L'ho riscontrato più volte in questi mesi, quando mi svegliavo con lui che ancora addormentato si strusciava contro di me. Razionalmente lui rifiuta il sesso, ma chiaramente il suo corpo non è d'accordo. Anche oggi ho percepito chiaramente il suo bisogno, nonostante quello che ha detto.   
Spesso penso che potrei semplicemente approfittare della situazione quando non è in grado di rifiutarmi e ottenere da lui quello che voglio, ma finirebbe per odiarmi e io non perdonerei mai me stessa. No, chiaramente sarebbe una pessima idea.   
Ormai vestita, mi avvicino per salutarlo. Delicatamente, affondo una mano fra i suoi riccioli e poi mi chino su di lui per baciare le sue labbra. Quando mi allontano, scopro i suoi occhi spalancati intenti a fissarmi incuriositi.   
“Pensavo non volessi toccarmi.”   
“Era solo un saluto.”   
“Perché toccarmi mentre dormo non ti crea problemi?”   
“Pensavo fosse ovvio...”   
“Se stessimo parlando di qualsiasi altro argomento sarebbe tutto molto più che ovvio. In questo caso, però, no.”   
Prendo fiato e mi siedo sul letto accanto a lui, ma non voglio guardarlo in faccia. Penso che fisserò il muro di fronte a me per un po'.   
“Le tue reazioni quando ti ho toccato... Erano un incitamento ad andare oltre. Come una terribile tortura erotica.”   
“Ti riferisci all'ansimare, gemere e naturalmente agli spasmi muscolari.”   
“Sì, certo.”   
“Sono le stesse reazioni che hai tu quando ti tocco. Pensavo fossero normali.”   
“Lo sono. Quello che non è normale, almeno per me, è dovermi trattenere dal proseguire. Mi spiace. So che a te non fa nessun effetto vedermi in quello stato, ma per me vederti così è terribilmente eccitante...” confesso stringendo gli occhi come a voler cancellare quel ricordo lussurioso dalla mia mente.   
“Ti sbagli.” replica lui con tono calmo. “Non è vero che non mi fa nessun effetto. Io posso anche non essere interessato al sesso, ma come sai il mio corpo non è della stessa idea. Contro la mia volontà, mi ritrovo a desiderarti molto. Certo, il fatto che io provi dell'affetto e della stima per te, rende tutto ciò molto più sopportabile.”   
Deglutisco. Ha veramente detto quello che credo?   
Prova affetto e stima per me. E mi desidera. Contro la sua volontà, sì, ma è Sherlock quindi non posso certo aspettarmi niente di meno.   
Mi volto a guardarlo. I suoi meravigliosi occhi sono fissi su di me e mi rivolge un sorriso complice.   
Incapace di trattenermi oltre, mi getto fra le sue braccia e, circondato il suo viso con le mani, lo bacio con passione. Cerco di trasmettergli quanto lo amo, quanto le sue parole mi rendano felice, quanto lo desidero. Lui inizia a ricambiare con altrettanta irruenza e mi rendo conto che il punto di non ritorno è vicino. Il punto in cui cederemo a questo desiderio. E dopo lui ne sarà disgustato e non mi vorrà più. Non posso lasciare che accada.   
“Ti amo.” sussurro e poi mi allontano da lui uscendo come una furia dalla camera da letto.   
Lo sento chiamarmi ma non mi fermo. Indosso la giacca e scappo via da Baker Street.   
  
 _Non puoi andartene così. Non ora. Torna a casa. SH_    
 _Sfrutti il fatto che io sia temporaneamente infermo. Se non fossi stato bloccato ti avrei fermato. SH_    
 _Molly, non ignorare i miei messaggi, non lo sopporto. Rispondimi. SH_    
  
 _Ero in metropolitana. I messaggi sono arrivati solo ora. E, no, non tornerò a casa. Sono di turno in ospedale. Ci vediamo domattina. MH_    
  
 _Fingiti malata. I tuoi colleghi lo fanno di continuo. SH_    
  
 _No. MH_    
  
 _Ti prego. SH_    
  
Impreco silenziosamente mentre leggo quest'ultimo messaggio e indosso il camice. Accidenti a lui, mi sta pregando. Lui non lo fa mai se non quando è davvero davvero disperato. O quando finge.   
Ma perché dovrebbe fingere di aver bisogno di me? Se c'è un motivo non riesco a capirlo.   
  
 _Sherlock, lasciami lavorare. MH_    
  
 _Ho bisogno di te. Sono infortunato e solo, potrei cadere e farmi male. SH_    
  
Oh, ecco la modalità senso di colpa. Prima rischia la vita come se niente fosse saltellando per casa quanto vuole, ma  _ora_  ha bisogno di me. Non posso cedere, non devo.   
  
 _Chiama Mrs. Hudson. O John. MH_    
  
 _Io. Voglio. Te. SH_    
  
Rimango a fissare il display del telefono come ipnotizzata. Oh, Sherlock, perché?   
  
 _Mi dispiace, dovrai aspettare. Ho parecchio lavoro e mi stai distraendo. MH_    
  
 _Hai detto che sono la tua famiglia. Come puoi rimanere a lavoro sapendo che la tua famiglia sta male e ha bisogno di te? SH_    
  
 _Posso perché stai esagerando. Non hai davvero bisogno di me. Ti prego, basta. MH_    
  
 _Molly, non ho mai avuto tanto bisogno di te. SH_    
  
Mi rifiuto di rispondere. Mi sta prendendo in giro. Vuole solo averla vinta. Come uno sciocco e competitivo ragazzino. Non posso cedere. Non devo.   
  
 _In questo caso si usa il termine Emergenza Familiare. SH_    
 _Sono certo che ci sia qualche giovane e inesperto patologo a cui puoi scaricare le tue incombenze. SH_    
  
 _No. Lo hanno fatto con me tante volte. È ingiusto. MH_    
  
 _Sarebbe solo questa volta. Per una valida ragione. SH_    
  
 _Valida ragione?MH_    
  
 _Certo. Me. SH_    
  
Maledetto. Se non lo amassi alla follia lo odierei.   
Faccio un sospiro. E va bene. Vado alla ricerca di un collega disponibile. Mi imbatto quasi subito in Russel. Lui è sempre gentile ed è a Londra da poco tempo. Tentar non nuoce.   
“Russel, ciao! Ti cercavo!”   
“Oh, Dottoressa Hooper!”   
“Smettila, sai che devi chiamarmi Molly.”   
Lui sorride e mi sembra di vederlo arrossire sotto quegli occhiali.   
“Russel, ho bisogno di un gigantesco favore. Ho un'emergenza familiare e devo andare via, puoi coprire il mio turno?”   
“Oh, ecco... Quello notturno?”   
“Sì. So che ti chiedo tanto, ma ricambierò, te lo prometto.”   
“Va bene.”   
“Davvero?” replico sorpresa che abbia acconsentito così velocemente.   
“Sì, voglio dire... Non ho niente di meglio da fare, quindi va bene.”   
“Grazie. La prossima volta che ci vediamo ti offro una birra.” lo ringrazio sinceramente mentre mi allontano.   
Russel sorride e non posso fare a meno di notare che è davvero un ragazzo carino, nonostante quelle orecchie a sventola. Ed è gentile. Se il mio cuore non fosse già ampiamente occupato mi interesserei a lui.   
  
 _E va bene. Ho trovato qualcuno che mi copre. MH_    
  
Sto per entrare nel mio ufficio quando mi sento chiamare da una voce familiare.   
“Molly! Grazie a Dio...”   
“Greg?” mi sorprendo trovandomi di fronte Lestrade.   
“Ho bisogno di te. Ho quattro cadaveri da controllare.”   
“Ma io stavo...”   
“Ti prego, Molly, è un'emergenza.”   
Sospiro. Evidentemente doveva andare così.   
  
Rientro a casa che sono circa le nove del mattino. Sono esausta. Arrivata al piano di sopra mi accolgono John e Mary.   
“Ciao Molly!”   
“Oh, ciao... Come mai siete qui?” domando confusa.   
“John è venuto ad assistere il povero Sherlock e io sono qui ad assistere lui.” mi spiega Mary con un sorriso.   
“Assistere Sherlock?” domando con una punta di preoccupazione.   
“Nulla di grave. Aveva solo bisogno di una mano per raggiungere il bagno e fare una doccia.”   
“Avresti dovuto esserci!” esclama Mary ridendo sino alle lacrime. “Credo che tutta Baker Street li abbia sentiti urlare mentre erano in quel bagno...”   
Forse è la stanchezza, ma davvero non capisco il motivo di tanta ilarità.   
“Il fatto che io sia un dottore non significa che mi piaccia assistere mentre altri uomini fanno la doccia.”   
“Sei stato anche un soldato. Avrai visto decine e decine di uomini sotto la doccia.”   
“Ripeto: non significa che mi piaccia.”   
“Scusate,” li interrompo prima che mi esploda la testa. “ma di cosa parlate?”   
“Sherlock ha preteso non solo che lo accompagnassi in bagno ma anche che fossi presente per tutto il tempo. E più cercavo di...  _rispettare la sua privacy_ , più lui mi impediva di farlo. Quell'uomo è davvero senza vergogna. E in più oggi è anche di umore pessimo.”   
“Davvero?”  
“Sì, deve essere a causa dell'ingessatura. Sembra essere arrabbiato con tutto il mondo.”   
 _O magari non con tutto il mondo, solo con me._    
“Vado a salutarlo.” dico mentre raggiungo la sua camera.   
Lo trovo sdraiato sul letto. Ora indossa il pigiama e la sua vestaglia preferita. I capelli sono ancora un po' umidi e profuma di sapone. Ha gli occhi chiusi e le mani unite davanti al viso. È chiaramente concentrato, forse non mi ha nemmeno sentito entrare.   
“Sai che ore sono, Molly?”domanda smentendo la mia idea.   
“Certo.”   
“Avevi detto che stavi rientrando. Ti ho aspettato per ore.”   
“Lo so. C'è stata un'emergenza e non sono riuscita ad avvisarti, mi spiace.”   
Spalanca gli occhi e si volta verso di me. Ha un'aria stanca, quasi quanto la mia. Non ha dormito.  _Mi ha veramente aspettato tutta la notte._    
Mi studia con attenzione, osservando il mio viso, i miei capelli, i miei vestiti e poi torna al mio viso.   
“Lestrade, vero? Qualcosa di interessante?”  
“Fortunatamente no. Temeva si trattasse di una qualche arma batteriologica ma per fortuna era solo un'intossicazione alimentare.”   
Lui annuisce e poi mi fa cenno di sedermi accanto a lui, proprio come ieri sera.   
“Avevo davvero bisogno di te.”   
“Lo so, ma non posso correre da te ogni volta, lo capisci?”   
“Se mi avessi dato subito ascolto, Lestrade non sarebbe riuscito a incastrarti.”   
“E le autopsie sarebbero state fatte da altri patologi meno esperti di me che potevano dare errate diagnosi e creare il panico generale.”   
“Dovresti avere più fiducia nei tuoi colleghi.”   
“Non sino a quando non lo farai anche tu.”   
Scoppiamo entrambi a ridere. Non so come sia possibile, ma mi sento molto meno stanca.   
“Dirò a John che può andare. Così potrai venire a letto.” mi sussurra con un tono che mi fa accelerare i battiti.   
Annuisco ed esco dalla stanza, facendo cenno a John di entrare al posto mio. Io torno in sala e mi siedo sul divano con un sospiro. Mary mi raggiunge sedendosi accanto a me.   
“John mi ha mandato in camera di Sherlock a cercare la sua vestaglia.” commenta Mary con tono piatto, tanto che non riesco a capire cosa intenda. “Nel suo armadio ci sono i tuoi vestiti.”   
 _Oh, ecco. Avrei dovuto capirlo._    
“Non pensavo che voi due... Ma sono contenta. Davvero. Siete una bella coppia.”   
“Non siamo una coppia.”   
“No?”   
“Beh, almeno non nel comune senso del termine.”   
“E allora cosa siete?”   
“Non ne ho idea. Se e quando lo scoprirò te lo farò sapere. Nel frattempo, potresti non dirlo a John? Per favore.” la imploro.   
“Certo cara.” acconsente stringendomi una mano con la sua per dimostrarmi la sua complicità.   
John riemerge dalla camera di Sherlock borbottando.   
“Quell'uomo è davvero impossibile.”   
“Cosa succede?”   
“Mary, andiamo. Non siamo più richiesti da Sua Maestà.” commenta sarcastico.   
Ci mettiamo tutti e tre a ridere e li saluto . Quando sento chiudersi il portone del 221B, ritorno nella camera da letto.   
Lui è ancora nella stessa posizione, aspettando. Aspettando me.   
“Cosa hai detto a John?”  
“Che ora i suoi servizi come medico possono essere dedicati agli altri suoi pazienti.”   
“Penso si sia sentito congedato.”   
“Era un congedo, infatti.”   
“Non molto cortese, mi sembra.”   
“Sono stato molto cortese. Ho anche sorriso.”   
Alzo gli occhi al cielo mentre mi tolgo i vestiti e indosso la vestaglia. Ho bisogno di una doccia o non riuscirò a dormire. Uscendo dalla stanza, mi afferra al polso.   
“Sherlock, lasciami andare, ho bisogno di una doccia.”   
“E io ho bisogno di baciarti.”   
Deglutisco. Improvvisamente le mie gambe sembrano voler cedere. Mi volto verso di lui, mi sta osservando, e mi sembra di perdermi in quegli occhi. Mi chino e lo bacio, dolcemente, perdendomi nel suo sapore che è come una droga per me.   
“Ora è meglio che vada.” sussurro prima di perdere completamente le forze e mi dirigo in bagno.   
Quando rientro nella camera, Sherlock si è liberato della vestaglia e della maglia lanciandoli all'altro capo della stanza, forse nel vano tentativo di centrare la sedia accanto alla finestra.   
Ora indossa solo i pantaloni del pigiama ed è uno spettacolo decisamente splendido. Mi mordo le labbra per cercare di calmarmi.   
“Hai intenzione di rimanere lì a fissarmi ancora a lungo?”   
“No.” sussurro a malapena e, con solo la biancheria intima, mi infilo nel letto accanto a lui.   
Mi stringe a sé e affonda il viso fra i miei capelli mentre io ascolto il battito del suo cuore accelerare. È veloce quasi quanto il mio. Non sono affatto stupita quando mi costringe ad alzare il viso verso di lui e mi bacia. Mi aggrappo a lui, lasciando che lui assapori la mia pelle, il mio profumo, i miei capelli e ancora le mie labbra.   
“Molly, sei molto stanca.” dice infine separandosi da me. “Devi riposare.”   
Ho ancora il fiato corto e annuisco. Mi accoccolo contro di lui e aspetto che il battito furioso del mio cuore si plachi, sino ad addormentarmi.   
  
Apro gli occhi lentamente e, prima ancora di mettere a fuoco, mi rendo conto che Sherlock è davanti a me, i suoi meravigliosi occhi verdi che mi fissano.  
“Buongiorno...” sussurro confusa.   
“Buongiorno. Non dovresti andare a lavoro stanotte.”   
“Sherlock, non cominciare...” protesto allontanandomi da lui e alzandomi dal letto.   
“ _Non cominciare?_  Ieri avresti dovuto rientrare e non lo hai fatto. Recupera oggi.”   
“Ti ho detto che non posso correre da te ogni volta che fai i capricci. Dopo stanotte avrò tre giorni liberi.”   
“Io non faccio i  _capricci_.”   
“Oh, sì che li fai. E anche in maniera plateale.”   
“Il fatto di avere bisogno di te non mi rende automaticamente un bambino.”   
“No, infatti. Il fatto è che  _tu sei_  un bambino.”   
Lo sento sbuffare mentre mi infilo una maglia. Lo ignoro e vado in bagno a lavarmi la faccia.   
Rientro in camera e mi pettino con cura.   
“E se ti dicessi...”  
“No, Sherlock.”   
“Non sai nemmeno cosa volevo dire.”   
“Qualsiasi cosa sia, sarà solo un pretesto. E io non posso mancare da lavoro ogni volta che ne inventi uno.”   
“Non era niente di inventato. Era una cosa reale e importante. Ma, se non vuoi saperlo, non importa.”   
Sospiro mentre chiudo la cerniera dei pantaloni. Rieccoci con la modalità sensi di colpa.   
“E va bene, dimmi quello che devi, ma non credere che cambierò idea.”   
“Peccato. Perché io ho cambiato idea.”   
Mi volto a guardarlo cercando di capire il senso della frase e incontro i suoi occhi. Ha uno sguardo divertito, furbo, malizioso.   
 _Oh. Mio. Dio._    
“Sherlock, non vorrai dire...”   
“Ho cambiato idea in merito al sesso.”   
Sentirglielo dire è piuttosto sconvolgente. Mi devo sedere per non cadere a terra.   
“Mi stai prendendo in giro, vero? È solo che non vuoi restare solo stanotte.”   
“Non voglio restare solo stanotte perché vorrei fare del sesso con te.”   
“Non sei divertente.”   
“Non era mia intenzione.”   
La mia mano inizia a tremare, cerco di tenerla ferma con l'altra ma così tremano entrambe. Le infilo sotto le mie ginocchia sperando di bloccarle.   
“Perché avresti cambiato idea?”   
“Perché mi fido di te. Una volta mi hai detto che con la persona giusta il sesso può essere molto piacevole. E dal momento che tra noi c'è questa grande intimità e fiducia, ho pensato che forse tu saresti la persona giusta con cui sperimentare. E credo sia meglio che sia una decisione ponderata piuttosto che cedere a dei volgari impulsi in un momento di debolezza, non credi?”   
“E cosa succederebbe se l'esperimento non dovesse andare bene?”   
“Tornerebbe tutto come prima. Se lo vorrai, ovviamente.”   
 _Come se potessi dirgli di no._    
“E tu vorresti farlo stanotte. Proprio stanotte.” commento improvvisamente colta da un sospetto.   
“Preferirei.”   
“Perché proprio stanotte?”  
“Perché non ha senso aspettare.”   
“Vuoi che ti dica quello che penso io?” replico alzandomi in piedi. “Vuoi che sia stanotte solo per impedirmi di lasciarti solo. E sai già che non andrà bene, ma sei disposto a  _sacrificarti_ per non farmi andare a lavoro, perché sai che questa è l'unica cosa che potrebbe davvero convincermi a restare.”   
“Ti sbagli.”   
“Se davvero mi sbaglio, per te non sarà un problema aspettare sino a domani. Ora, se non ti dispiace, vado.”   
Esco di casa come una furia impedendogli di dire altro.   
  
Come era prevedibile, Sherlock ha ricominciato a tormentarmi con i messaggi. Qualcuno dovrebbe requisirgli quel telefono.   
  
 _La tua deduzione è completamente errata. SH_    
 _Ok, parzialmente errata. SH_    
 _Non volevo restare solo, è vero, ma volevo davvero sperimentare con te. E non sono affatto convinto che andrà male, anzi credo l'esatto opposto. SH_  
 _Se vuoi che aspetti domani per dimostrarti la mia buona fede, va bene, ma pensavo avessi più fiducia in me. SH_    
 _Molly, sarebbe cortese rispondere, anche solo per dimostrare di aver letto i messaggi. SH_    
  
 _Ho letto i messaggi. E insistere nel voler comunicare con una persona quando lei non lo desidera è stalking! Trovati qualcosa da fare, io sto lavorando. MH_    
  
Quest'ultimo messaggio sembra averlo placato perché finalmente smette di tormentarmi e posso occuparmi dei miei cadaveri e del mio laboratorio. E magari trovare il tempo di pensare.   
Quando lui è presente non ci riesco. Ogni cellula del mio cervello e del mio corpo è concentrata su di lui. Faccio una gran fatica a concentrarmi sul lavoro quando lui mi raggiunge in obitorio, e devo ammettere che lo faccio principalmente per impressionarlo.   
 _Sono proprio senza speranza vero?_    
Ora lui dice di voler sperimentare il sesso con me. Figurarsi se non lo considerava un esperimento.   
E gli esperimenti hanno due possibili risultati. Positivo o negativo. E cosa dovrei aspettarmi da questi due risultati? In entrambi i casi cambierebbe tutto. Certo, sono assolutamente sicura che mi piacerebbe infinitamente sperimentare con lui.  _Cielo, non sogno altro da anni!_  E quando siamo insieme, quando ci tocchiamo, mi sembra di sentire una scarica di elettricità attraversarci. Ho sempre pensato che fosse una cosa solo mia, ma ora lui ha ammesso di provare dell'attrazione per me...   
So che è assurdo, ma questo mi terrorizza. E se lo deludessi? E se lo disgustassi? E se dopo lui non volesse più vedermi?   
E anche ammettendo che andasse bene, Sherlock non vuole una relazione. Cosa diventerei? La sua amante part-time? O peggio, un passatempo?   
Penso che una situazione simile mi innervosirebbe con qualsiasi uomo, tanto più con lui che riesce sempre a comportarsi in maniera incredibilmente inaspettata.   
Sono nel bel mezzo dei miei pensieri, oltre che di un autopsia a un barbone, quando bussano alla porta. È Russel.   
“Ciao Molly. Mi spiace che poi ieri non sei riuscita ad andare via prima... Hai ancora quel problema familiare?”   
“In un certo senso, ma possono fare a meno di me.”   
“Ah, capisco. Altrimenti ti avrei coperto stanotte. Senza alcun problema.”   
“Grazie, Russel. Sei molto gentile, ma non è necessario.”   
“Peccato. Ci tenevo al fatto che mi dovessi una birra.” replica ridendo. “Non la birra in sé, insomma, non sono un alcolizzato... Ci tenevo a uscire con te.” conclude arrossendo.   
Rimango a guardarlo a bocca aperta e sinceramente sorpresa.   
“Russel, quanti anni hai?”   
“Trenta. Lo so, sembro più giovane.”   
“Sì, in effetti. Te ne davo almeno cinque in meno.”   
“Ed è per questo che non uscirai con me, perché sembro troppo giovane.”   
“No, Russel. Non è per questo. Beh, non aiuterebbe, ma non è questo il motivo.”   
“E quale sarebbe?”   
“Non sono libera, mi dispiace.” dico pur sapendo che non è l'esatta verità ma neanche una bugia. “Ma possiamo uscire comunque insieme come colleghi. Anzi amici.” aggiungo con il mio miglior sorriso.   
“Certo, certo. Sarebbe fantastico.”   
“E non devi coprirmi per forza.”   
Lui ride e poi mi fa un cenno di saluto uscendo dall'obitorio.   
Un ragazzo davvero carino. Non solo fisicamente ma con una bella personalità. Come tanti altri che ho conosciuto da quando vivo con Sherlock. E che puntualmente mi lascio scappare perché mi ritengo impegnata con lui. Sono folle, lo so bene. E a questo punto, tanto vale aggiungere follia alla follia. Se non esco con nessun altro, e neanche lui lo fa, e finiamo per diventare amanti, è come se stessimo insieme, giusto? No, non lo è, ma non c'è molto di giusto nella mia vita.   
  
Questa volta riesco a concludere il mio turno puntualmente e rientro a Baker Street molto presto. La casa è silenziosa, molto diversa da come l'ho trovata ieri con le risate di John e Mary.   
Salgo all'appartamento e mi dirigo direttamente in camera da letto. Devo in qualche modo chiarire con Sherlock e, so di essere masochista, ma ho bisogno di vederlo e toccarlo.   
Solo che lui non c'è.   
La camera da letto è deserta come la cucina e la sala. E anche il bagno. Come è possibile? Dove può essere andato con quel piede ingessato?   
Corro al piano di sotto e busso forsennatamente alla porta di Mrs. Hudson.   
“Oh, ma che succede? Molly, cara, va a fuoco qualcosa?” mi domanda lei aprendo la porta ancora in camicia da notte.  
“Sherlock! È qui con lei?”  
“No, perché?”   
“Non è di sopra! È scomparso! È venuto qualcuno a trovarlo?”   
“No, affatto. O almeno non credo... Ieri notte ho preso un sonnifero perché...”   
Non ascolto la spiegazione di Mrs. Hudson, in seguito mi scuserò, e torno di sopra alla ricerca del mio telefono.   
Per prima cosa chiamo Sherlock, ma il numero risulta irraggiungibile, poi chiamo John.   
“Ciao Molly!” mi risponde la voce squillante di Mary.   
“Ciao Mary. So che ti sembrerà una domanda strana, ma Sherlock è da voi?”  
“Sherlock? No.”   
“Si è forse messo in contatto con voi?”   
“No, ma cosa è successo?”  
“Niente di grave. È solo scomparso.”   
“Ma ha un piede ingessato.”   
“Lo so.”  
“Non può muoversi senza un aiuto.”   
“Lo so.”   
“John è sotto la doccia, lo informo subito.”   
Passa qualche secondo in cui sento Mary correre per casa e parlare con John in lontananza. Nel frattempo, controllo la camera da letto. Apro gli armadi e, come temevo, i suoi vestiti sono scomparsi. E anche il suo borsone, quello che usa quando deve indagare fuori città.   
 _Oddio, se n'è andato._    
Controllo ancora casa e in bagno manca il suo rasoio e gli altri effetti personali. Potrebbe aver accettato un caso in quelle condizioni? Rientro in sala con un pessimo presentimento e raggiungo il leggio con gli spartiti e accanto è sparita la custodia del violino.   
Ha preso il suo violino. Non lo porta con sé quando ha un caso, quindi è qualcosa di diverso.   
 _Se n'è andato. Davvero._    
Sono ancora scioccata per questa scoperta quando John arriva al telefono.   
“Molly? Molly, sono io.”   
“John, se n'è andato. Ha preso le sue cose. Anche il violino.”   
“Andato? Cosa significa andato?”  
“Ieri abbiamo avuto una discussione... Potrebbe essere colpa mia.”   
“No, Molly, ascoltami. Può anche essere andato a sbollire da qualche parte, non mi stupirebbe. È tipico di lui sparire facendo spaventare tutti. Solo così riesce a essere sempre al centro dell'attenzione. Sono certo che sta bene e che non è colpa tua.”   
“Forse sta bene, ma è comunque colpa mia.”   
“Senti, chiamo Mycroft, potrebbe sapere qualcosa, e poi ti richiamo. Tu stai calma, ok?”   
“Ok.”   
 _Calma. Calma. Calma._    
 _Ma stiamo scherzando?_    
Accidenti, qual è l'ultima cosa che gli ho detto? Quel messaggio.  _Oh, Dio._  Gli ho detto che mi faceva stalking! Non mi avrà preso sul serio, vero? Era un'esagerazione dettata dalla rabbia... Chiunque con un minimo di senso dell'umorismo capirebbe.   
 _Ma Sherlock non ha senso dell'umorismo._  O almeno non come gli altri.   
Mi siedo sul divano con la testa fra le mani. Ho un gran mal di testa. Ho bisogno di riposare, ma come posso sapendo che Sherlock è andato via? Dovrei almeno stendermi per qualche minuto.   
Afferro il telefono e mi alzo per dirigermi in camera da letto, ma mi blocco. Non posso andare nel letto di Sherlock. Non stavolta. Salgo alla mia vecchia stanza. Non ci entro spesso, solo ogni tanto a prendere qualche abito. È in penombra. Mi sdraio e sento immediatamente qualcosa sotto la schiena. Mi alzo e accendo la luce. E lo vedo. Un foglio di carta con un disegno a matita. Lo osservo sotto la luce. È lo schizzo di una casa, piccola, sembra un cottage. Intorno ci sono delle colline e in lontananza mi sembra ci sia un lago, in campagna quindi. E all'angolo della pagina c'è la sigla SH.   
È un indizio. Sherlock mi ha lasciato un indizio per trovarlo. Ma cosa significa? È andato in campagna? In un cottage? Dove?   
Squilla il telefono e rispondo all'istante.   
“Molly, Mycroft non sa dove sia andato ma mi ha detto che Sherlock ha un cottage nel Surrey. Io non ne avevo idea... E tu?”  
“Nemmeno io, sino ad ora. Credo proprio che sia lì, mi ha lasciato una specie di indizio.”  
“Bene, ho l'indirizzo. Ti accompagniamo.”  
“No, John. Voi avete il vostro lavoro e la vostra vita. Ed è arrabbiato con me. È giusto che vada da sola. Mandami l'indirizzo e prendo il primo treno.”   
“Sei sicura?”  
“Sì. Se dovessero esserci problemi ti avviserò.”   
Finalmente John si arrende e mi saluta dicendo che mi sta già inviando l'indirizzo tramite SMS.   
  
Dopo circa due ore e mezza di viaggio tra treno e taxi, eccomi di fronte al cottage. Lo confronto con il disegno che ho portato con me, è davvero molto somigliante. Aggiungiamo le doti di artista alle altre innumerevoli qualità di Sherlock.   
Supero il cancelletto di legno e mi guardo intorno. Il giardino è pulito ma chiaramente poco curato, l'erba è molto alta. Mi fermo con la valigia di fronte alla porta e suono il campanello. Aspetto. Ha un piede ingessato dopo tutto, ci mette un po' a fare le cose, anche se comunque è in grado di fare più lui con un piede rotto che la maggior parte delle persone con entrambi i piedi sani.   
Sento qualche rumore dell'altra parte, si ferma dietro la porta e poi silenzio.   
“Sherlock, apri. Ti prego.”   
Nessuna risposta.   
“Non puoi stare da solo in un cottage in mezzo alla campagna. Devo ricordarti che sei infortunato?”   
Ancora nessuna risposta.   
“Ti prego. Mi dispiace, d'accordo? Apri questa maledetta porta.”   
Finalmente sento la chiave girare e la porta si apre. Sherlock è di fronte a me, impassibile come se niente fosse successo, che si sorregge alla porta e a un vecchio bastone. Vestito elegantemente e con la sua vestaglia azzurra. Come se non avesse attraversato tutta Londra e mezzo Surrey nel cuore della notte e con un piede ingessato.   
“Molly Hooper. Non pensavo ti interessassi al tuo  _stalker._ ”   
“Lo sapevo che era per quello!”   
“Mi hai dato dello stalker!  _A me!_ Devo ricordarti che mi hai saltellato intorno come un cucciolo per anni?”  
“Lo so, e infatti non dicevo sul serio!”   
“Prima dubiti della mia buona fede, e questo posso anche accettarlo anche se a fatica, ma addirittura accusarmi di una cosa simile!”   
“Sherlock...”   
“Ascoltami bene, Molly Hooper...”   
Lo interrompo prima che inizi qualche suo lungo e terribilmente logico e sincero discorso, gli getto le braccia al collo e lo bacio. Lui barcolla un attimo per la sorpresa, ma per fortuna si sta tenendo fermamente alla porta, e poi io sono solo un pulcino in confronto a lui.   
Quando il bacio finisce lo guardo negli occhi, mi sta studiando. È sorpreso e confuso.   
“Mi dispiace davvero, Sherlock. Ero molto preoccupata per te. E mi sono sentita terribilmente in colpa. Ti prego, perdonami.”   
Lui non replica, ma mi attira a sé e chiude la porta. Rimaniamo per un attimo poggiati contro il muro e poi lui si china su di me e posa le sue labbra sulle mie. È solo un breve sfiorarsi di labbra. Molto dolce.   
“Hai portato una valigia.” dice poco dopo con il suo tono da detective.   
“Certo.”   
“Sapevi che ti avrei lasciata entrare?”   
“No, ma se mi avessi cacciato avrei preso una stanza in una pensione. Sono molto stanca e avrei avuto bisogno di riposare prima di tornare a Londra.”   
“E, invece, che pensavi di fare se non ti avessi cacciato?”   
“Ho tre giorni liberi.”   
Lui si acciglia come se non riuscisse ad afferrare l'allusione. Non posso fare a meno di ridere.   
“Sherlock, non fare quella faccia. Sai a cosa mi riferisco. Lo hai proposto tu.”   
“Oh, certo.” esclama alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Tre giorni?”   
“Sì, tre giorni. Pensi ti siano sufficienti per...  _sperimentare_?”   
Finalmente sorride e si avvicina nuovamente a me.   
“Può darsi.” sussurra prima di baciarmi ancora. 


End file.
